L'amour plus fort que le sort
by SalemaW
Summary: Castiel doit fermer les portes du Paradis. Destiel. Happy ending.


Supernatural ne m'appartient pas. Paroles de la comédie musicale Dracula. Destiel.

Happy end.

Bonne lecture !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils en avaient vaincu des monstres, évité ou endigué des catastrophes. Ils avaient fermé le Purgatoire et l'Enfer et évité la fin du monde. Plusieurs fois. Sam et Dean avait tout donné. Tout sacrifié. Ils ne pouvaient rien de plus. Fermer le Paradis ? Ce n'était pas de leur ressort. Castiel était le seul à pouvoir terminer le travail.

Sur les hauteurs derrière le bunker, l'ange, ailes déployées, avait les yeux levés vers le ciel. Il entendit des pas derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas. Il ne se doutait que trop bien de qui il s'agissait.

\- Cas ?

\- Dean.

Le chasseur soupira et s'approcha de son ange. Il posa une main sur ses ailes.

\- Regarde-moi Cas'.

L'ange se retourna, son regard bleu étrangement foncé. Bleu tristesse. Il caressa la joue de son humain.

 _ **Si il faut renoncer à la douceur humaine**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Et à la folie de nos cœurs**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Donne-moi les mots, pour ne plus avoir de peine**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Quand pour nous aura sonné l'heure**_ _ **  
**_

\- Dean, tu dois m'aider à fermer le Paradis. Dis-moi que tu vas refaire ta vie avec quelqu'un. Dis-moi que tu ne chasseras plus. Dis-moi que tu m'oublieras rapidement. Dis-moi que je ne te manquerais pas. Dis-moi que tu m'en veux et que tu me hais. Dis-moi que tout ira bien pour toi et Sam. Que vous serez heureux dans ce nouveau monde.

\- Cas …

\- Je t'en prie Dean ! Il faut que je renonce aux humains et particulièrement à toi. Je dois renoncer à ton amour. Sinon, comment veux-tu que ce soir je parvienne à m'en aller ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes. Je ne veux pas renoncer à toi. On a trop perdu Sammy et moi.

\- Dean, c'est ainsi. C'est la seule façon que tout soit enfin terminé. Je dois rentrer et fermer les portes derrière moi. Tu le sais.

 _ **Puisque l'on sait qu'il n'y aura jamais d'après**_ _ **  
**_ _ **À cet impossible bonheur**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ferme les yeux et garde en toi l'étincelle**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu n'as plus besoin d'avoir peur**_

Après la fermeture du Paradis, tout serait terminé. Hormis quelques esprits, les Winchester pourraient prendre une retraite bien méritée. Ce repos, Dean voulait le partager avec Castiel. Il voulait profiter de leur bonheur. De leur amour. Souffrance, sang et mort. A présent, ils méritaient tellement mieux, tellement plus. L'aîné des chasseurs ne pouvait croire que leur histoire allait se terminer ainsi, que ce soir Castiel disparaitrait. Personne n'avait le droit de voler leur avenir. Personne. Ce n'était pas juste.

 _ **Si je me perds à défier le fil du temps**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Et s'il se lit à l'imparfait**_ _ **  
**_ _ **À mes yeux tu seras le dernier présent**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Celui que l'on oublie jamais**_

Castiel entoura Dean avec ses ailes. Dès demain leur « nous » se conjuguerait au passé. Plus de présent, plus de futur, juste des souvenirs indélébiles et un amour ineffaçable. L'ange n'avait jamais eu la notion du temps. Un jour ? Un siècle ? Un millénaire ? Juste de la poussière, juste des instants. Mais ce soir, il ressentait le poids des heures et des secondes au plus profond de sa Grâce. La brûlure des minutes qui passaient bien trop vite. Le temps courait et lui ne rêvait que de l'arrêter.

\- Dean, de ma vie éternelle, tu as été et tu resteras mon plus beau cadeau. Je ne remercierais assez Père de m'avoir mis sur ta route. Merci. Pour tout.

Une unique larme roula sur la joue du chasseur et il enlaça plus fortement son ange.

\- Toi et moi, on pourrait …

\- Non Dean. Toi et moi, on pouvait. On peut encore quelques heures mais demain on ne pourra plus. Je ne serais plus là. **  
**

 _ **Si l'on déjouait le sort par un corps à corps**_ _ **  
**_ _ **L'amour serait plus fort, bien plus fort que la mort**_

Et puisque que c'était la dernière fois et même si c'était la pire idée qui soit, ils profitèrent de leur amour jusque au bout. Juste encore une fois. Si leurs étreintes et leurs caresses avait pu suffire, l'Apocalypse n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Si leurs baisers et leur passion avait pu contenter la destinée, le Paradis serait déjà fermé. Si leur corps à corps fiévreux avait un pouvoir, le sort du monde n'aurait jamais été en jeu.

Dean laissait des marques un peu partout sur le corps de son amour.

« Tu es mien. »

Castiel ne cessait de l'embrasser, de le toucher.

« Je vais partir. »

Le chasseur goûtait chaque parcelle de la peau de son amant, en mémorisait chaque courbe.

« Ne pars pas. »

L'ange jouit en même temps que son humain.

« Je t'aime. »

Toujours enlacés, Castiel attrapa la tablette, le regard vide. Il pouvait sentir le désespoir de Dean s'insinuer dans sa Grâce. Le temps était venu.

 _ **Si il faut choisir je choisirais l'éternel**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Même si l'on m'arrachais**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Le cœur, le corps et l'âme**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Et que l'on me brûlait les ailes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Je ne sentirais pas la douleur**_

L'ange hurla, sous le regard horrifié du chasseur. Ses ailes prirent littéralement feu et sa Grâce entoura la tablette.

\- CAS !

Pris au piège sous le corps de Castiel, Dean était totalement impuissant. Les plumes devinrent des cendres. La tablette s'éleva de quelques mètres et explosa. La Grâce disparut, consumée. Le Paradis était fermé. Le corps de l'ange était glacé.

 _ **Laissons s'unir nos corps**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Et sans un effort l'amour sera plus fort**_ _ **  
**_

Il eut un lendemain. Et un surlendemain. Leur « nous » se conjuguait au présent et au futur. L'amour avait été plus fort que le sort. Castiel était devenu humain, mais il s'en moquait. Il apprendrait. Il n'était pas rentré au Paradis, car ce n'était plus chez lui depuis longtemps. Sa maison était le bunker, son Eden dans le cœur de Dean. Il avait perdu ses ailes, mais il n'en avait plus besoin. Il était là où il voulait être. Leur bonheur n'était pas impossible, mais leur amour éternel et invincible.


End file.
